Máquina de matar
by tulique
Summary: Así que Daiki se tuvo que resignar —no le quedaba otra— y apechugar con la triste y dura realidad. Una realidad donde Satsuki prefería entrenar a un gato mágico de mentira y no pasar el rato con Daiki (o la historia de cómo Satsuki se vició a un juego de unos monstruitos llamados Bokemon). Aomomo.


_Este es el resultado de estar con exámenes: echo de menos a mi bebé del Pokemon Y, mi querido Houndoom Dai-chan._

_(Y ahora me vuelvo a estudiar)_

* * *

><p>Un día Daiki despertó con la brillante idea de regalarle una Nintengo 3DS a Satsuki. Esa era la forma en la que su subconsciente había traducido todas esas miradas soñadoras de Satsuki cada vez que pasaban por delante de una tienda de videojuegos.<p>

Así hizo. Entre que él ya tenía una pequeña fuente de ahorros (ahora inexistente) y que había sacrificado sus dosis de revistas guarras, zapatillas deportivas y comida basura, pudo conseguirle a Satsuki al cabo de un par de meses la consolita de marras. Eso iba a ponerla contenta, ¿no?

Pues sí, más feliz que una perdiz. Sonriente, casi deslumbrante, le plantó un beso a Daiki y lo abrazó como si llevasen años sin verse. ¿Que si Daiki se iba a quejar? Sí, por supuesto; _era Daiki_. Aunque tampoco iba a negar que le diesen gustirrinín las tetas más que gloriosas de Satsuki apretujadas contra su pecho.

Lo malo de ser _tan_ altruista como Daiki era que, como cabía esperar, Satsuki se vició a un videojuego y empezó a pasar de él. Y no por culpa de un videojuego normal, no, sino por uno de Bokemon. ¡Pero bueno! ¡Y luego el niño era él!

La parte de positiva era que así Satsuki no le daba la tabarra con sus típicos _¿has hecho los deberes?_ o _ay, ¡deberías ordenar tu cuarto!_, sino que estaba echada en la cama pendiente de que sus bokerones bokevolucionasen para convertirse en bokecampeones y así ganar la bokeliga.

—Oye, Satsuki, deja eso ya. Te vas a fastidiar los ojos o algo.

—No digas tonterías. Esto ya está diseñado para que no haga daño.

Estaba tan absorta en sus bokemierdas que ni se dignó a alegrarse la vista con el cuerpazo descomunal de Daiki ("Dai-chan, ¿dónde has dejado tu modestia?").

Así que Daiki se tuvo que resignar —no le quedaba otra— y apechugar con la triste y dura realidad. Una realidad donde Satsuki prefería entrenar a un gato mágico de mentira y no pasar el rato con Daiki.

—Oye, ¿por qué no coges un bokerón de tipo bicho y le llamas Kise?

Por fin: tras días y días, Satsuki abandonó su cara de robot bokerónico y soltó una carcajada que retumbó en todo el edificio. Aun así, Daiki se ganó un codazo porque "meterse tanto con el pobre Ki-chan es mezquino".

—¡Ya sé! Llamaré a uno en tu honor. ¡Escoge el que más te guste, Dai-chan!

—¡Eh, no quiero que una mierda de esas se llame como yo!

—¡Pooorfi!

A esos ojitos se podían resistir muy pocas personas y, para su desgracia eterna, Daiki no era una de ellas. Clavó la mirada en la consola rosa, que ya debía de estar desgastada y suplicándole clemencia a su dueña, y buscó un monstruito que tuviese una pinta más o menos decente. No iba a llamar Daiki al primer adefesio que viese, ¿no?

—Vale, este mola —señaló un perro negro y rojo con calaveras y otras gilipolleces que le daban un aspecto de tío duro. O de perro duro.

—¿Este, Dounhoom? ¡Bien, pues ahora lo bautizo! —Satsuki, ni corta ni perezosa, empezó a tararear mientras escribía el mejor nombre que ese perro mutante podría desear.

Ahí Daiki sintió que la curiosidad le estaba empezando a picar, pero en vez de rascarse, se desplazó por la cama a cuatro patas hasta sentarse detrás de Satsuki. Así sí que estaba cómodo. Pasó sus manos por la cintura de ella, atrayendo su cuerpo pequeñito y cálido hacia él.

—Dai-chan, no me digas que ahora también quieres jugar a "este videojuego de niños". ¿Te lo presto un ratito?

—No, no, juega tú —se encogió de hombros—. Total, no sé ni cómo va. Eso sí, más te vale que Daiki acabe siendo una máquina de matar.

Satsuki soltó una risita. Joder, qué mona era cuando ni se lo proponía. Así le daban ganas de volver a sacrificar sus chorradas mensuales y concederle a Satsuki todos los caprichos del mundo.

—Mira, si le acaricio, se hará más amigo mío y combatirá mejor —explicó Satsuki—. Un poco como el Dai-chan de verdad, ¿no? ¡Si es que sois clavaditos!

—¿Qué dices? Yo solo me necesito a mí mismo para rendir bien.

Daiki no le podía ver la cara, pero estaba segurísimo de que ella acababa de poner una mueca de fastidio. Esas en las que se podía leer bien claro un "no tienes remedio" en negrita, mayúsculas y subrayado.

—Daiki, Daiki… ¿Qué tal, mi amor? ¿Te gusta, eh? ¡Qué buen chico! ¡Daiki!

Era difícil decidir qué era lo más penoso de todo; que Satsuki estuviese mimando al boke-Daiki y soltándole más ñoñerías que al de verdad o que Daiki estuviese poniéndose celoso por culpa de un chucho bokemierdas.

—¿Quién te quiere mucho a ti, Daiki? ¡Daikiiii!

—El bicho ese te va a coger manía.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Si está muy contento! ¡Mira cómo mueve la colita!

«Yo muevo mejor la colita», pensó Daiki con una sonrisa que podría definirse de muchas maneras. Pero "casta", desde luego, no era una de ellas.

—Sé en lo que estás pensando, Dai-chan. No lo digas.

—¿Qué? ¡No he dicho nada!

—No hace falta que abras la boca para saber que eres un cochino.

Daiki perdió la poca credibilidad que le quedaba cuando le manoseó una teta como venganza y Satsuki, que de reflejos no andaba lenta, le dio un buen golpe con la Nintengo 3DS. Sí, solo faltaba que la puñetera consola se jodiese porque a la Satsuki le dio por usarla como una salvaje.

Pues muy bien, Satsuki ahora estaba de morros y era Daiki el que tenía que encontrar la forma de solucionar el marrón. Un marrón que, además, era de tonalidad mierda fétida.

La respuesta no tardó en aparecer en pantalla: un bichejo rosa, de aspecto blandito y tierno. Un poco como cierta chica que Daiki conocía muy, muy bien.

—Oye, ¿y por qué no llamas a esa cosa "Satsuki"?

Satsuki, la de verdad, tardó en reaccionar. Debía de estar buscando todas las interpretaciones posibles a las palabras de Daiki para quedarse con la más ofensiva. Como siempre, vamos.

—Y antes de que te pienses cosas raras, es porque es rosa, alegre y… bueno, ya sabes. La palabra que usas tú.

—¿Cuqui? —preguntó Satsuki, con una vocecilla desbordante de ilusión, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para _intentar_ mirar a Daiki a los ojos.

Lástima que Daiki estuviese girando la cabeza para evitar el momento bochornoso de turno.

—Sí… Eso mismo —admitió avergonzado.

—¡Ay, Dai-chan!

En un momento histórico, Satsuki dejó a un lado la consola, se dio media vuelta y se abrazó a Daiki, rodeándole la cintura con sus piernecillas.

—A veces tienes unas cosas… —Satsuki volvió a reírse, pegando su cara al pecho de Daiki.

Y Daiki juraría que la muy maldita le estaba palpando el pecho como quien no quiere la cosa. Menudo par: ¡los dos estaban obsesionados con las tetas!

—Dai-chaaan, no te hagas el remolón. ¿No me vas a besar o qué? —Satsuki lo martirizaba con cada ronroneo meloso. Así era imposible mantener una fachada guay e imperturbable.

—Tendré que hacer el esfuerzo —dijo él fingiendo asco.

La besó porque, sinceramente, le apetecía. ¿Cuándo no tenía él ganas de fundir sus labios con los de Satsuki, carnosos y suaves, y convertirse durante un rato en una pareja empalagosa?

—Y ahora, de vuelta con el juego —dijo toda decidida y motivada Satsuki, cogiendo una vez más la Nintengo 3DS—. También me tengo que dedicar a Daiki Junior, que no quiero que se cele.

—Sí, sí, pero no te olvides de lo importante.

—¿El qué? —preguntó ella con curiosidad.

Daiki sonrió como el campeón que era.

—Tienes que coger al bicho más feo de todos y llamarlo Kise.

Satsuki, pese a sus protestas, también se estaba riendo.


End file.
